Silence
by kanashimi-bell
Summary: I know you're all probably sick of RinHaru but this one will continue, if I figure it out
1. Chapter 1

Though she didn't like to show it, Rin cried a lot. She tried to appear as cold and heartless at school, it wasn't as if anyone there cared about her anyway, but it still hurt when she saw them talking about her. On this particular day she almost walked into a conversation about her and regardless of how she tried to deny it, it really hurt.

"I heard she's anorexic."

"Have you seen how thin she is?" Rin self consciously smoothed the fabric of her dress, it was far too loose.

"I think she's bulimic."

"What? Where'd you get that from?"

"Haven't you heard her? Nearly every lunch time, in the bathrooms."

"You know just because I get sick doesn't mean I'm shoving my fingers down my throat."

There it was, silence, Rin didn't mind that. It was like when she was with Haru, silent, nothing had to be said. The only things exchanged where soft touches and the occasional worried glance on his part, but nothing had to be said.

They all stared at her for what seemed an age and the dull tolling of the school bell reminded her that she had to get to class. Brushing past them, hair flying out behind her, she could hear very clearly.

"I bet she does it just to look like that, it's absolutely disgusting."

The rest of the day passed in a blur, a blur of teary eyes, quickly wiped away whenever anyone seemed to become suspicious.

She gathered her things and slung her pack over her shoulder. She walked slowly, letting the others pass before her and stopped when she saw familiar tufts of white hair by the school fence.

"Haru?"

He turned, giving her a lazy smile.

"Haru if someone sees us..." he just took her hand and started walking, suddenly she felt completely safe, like nothing could get her, even Akito.

Nothing had to be said as they walked through the trees, there was nothing, just silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin?" the dull haze of the rain and the clouds washed over Haru, biting into his neck icily.

"Rin!" he saw her standing in the middle of the road, the rain streaking through her hair and onto the ground, soaking her completely, he almost couldn't see the tears mingling with the rain on her face, almost.

"Rin you should get inside."

"But I like the rain." She replied in a monotone.

"You'll get sick."

"I'm never sick."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You're always sick." He pulled her to his chest, trying to warm her. He could feel her shivering in his grasp tears wetting his already drenched shirt.

"Rin, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just, I just want to stay a little longer."  
"Ok."

He sat her down at the side of the road, half in his lap, just holding her there as if he was trying to protect her from the very night around them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Did you and Kagura fight again?"

"Maybe."

"Oh Rin."

"She keeps nosing into my business, trying to make me eat..."

"You're not eating?" he pushed her back so he could look at her.

"I'm eating."

"I hate it when you lie to me.

"I hate it when you lie needlessly."

Rin stood, brushing his hand from her wrist but he stood too, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Please take care of yourself Rin."

She didn't reply but leant against him, shivering as the wind picked up and in the rain he could hear nothing, not the dull thud of the rain on cement, just her breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling is an odd sensation, you can't hear anything and you can barely see, everything rushes past in a blur of the mistakes you made, that were going to ruin your life, and his. Rin thought about this as she lay there on the ground, blood seeping from a wound in her shoulder, her vision clouded over by the silent tears of pain and mouth open in the silent screams of anguish.

She could see Hiro and Akito by the window for a few seconds and then, they were gone, lost in the mass of white swirling into her vision, she closed her eyes and whispered though she knew no one, not even herself could hear.

"Haru."

"I don't…I don't need you."

He just kept staring at her with those dull eyes, pain pounded into the unfathomable gray.

"You don't mean that."

"What part of it don't you understand!" her voice was growing shriller

"Get out I don't want to see you!"

He just stared at her for a few moments, eyeing the bandages and bruises and blood.

'It's my fault.' He thought, turning without another word.

He kept walking, so consumed that he didn't hear the soft whimpering as Rin began to cry into her hands, promising herself that they would be free, that she _would_ free Haru and one day they would be together, there would be no


	4. Chapter 4

She stopped waiting at the school gate after 2 weeks, almost expecting, no, hoping she would walk out and find Haru there with a smile and a hand to hold. No such luck.

Every time she saw him it was like that day again, the guilt, the pain, it brought tears to her eyes just thinking about him, she couldn't eat because the thought of food made her stomach turn over.

He was much the same; he had trashed the school classroom, his own room and was going black at the drop of a hat. He needed her; it was as simple as that, sometimes he wondered if it was something he did wrong? Did he not comfort her enough when she cried? Was it the things he said? When he worried?

He would lie for hours staring up at the ceiling and running it all over in his mind, it always ended up on her crying, when her parents left, when she woke up from nightmares...Then he'd just go crazy, smash anything he could reach, all because of her, he needed her.

He never understood why Rin liked the rain, it was cold and it was wet, what was so great about that? So walking home in the rain all he could think about was her, and how much she loved the rain, he almost got ran over three times and took to walking in the middle of the road just to pass the time.

"You'll get run over." Came a voice from the side of the road.

"Huh?" He stared at her, she seemed different, sad, her hair hung down slicked by the rain, her eyes hard to read.

"Rin?"

"You'll get run over." She repeated stonily "If you stay there."

"Rin why won't you talk to me?"

She just started walking again, the rain sliding off her face.

"Rin wait!"

She just kept walking; Haru grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him, her eyes wide.

"Rin sweetheart don't be scared of me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She snarled, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"Go play with your friends." And so she ran, just as Yuki and the others rounded the corner.

"Haru! Where have you been?"

He didn't reply at first, sighing. "Nowhere."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well I guess I have." _I'm dead to her at least._


	5. Chapter 5

"_NO DON'T GO!" _

_It's all red, the ground the walls, I can't breathe, I can barely see._

"_MAMA PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

_What's that? It's a person...wait, Haru?_

"_Haru?"_

_Why isn't he answering me? Haru? HARU! Dammit you stupid ushi!_

_What's...what's he doing? Is that a grave? What's it say?_

"_Isuzu Sohma."_

"RIN!"

Rin's eyes opened rapidly. "WHAT!"

She sighed "Jesus Kagura I know you want to spend time but this is ridiculous."

"You were crying in your sleep."

"What time is it?"

"And screaming..."

"Do you understand English?"

'She has no idea what I'm talking about.' Was the thought running through both girls' minds.

Rin glanced at the clock, 4 in the morning, she'd only woken up 3 times.

'Record.' She thought sleepily as Kagura left the room.

"Haru...Haru!"  
He grunted.  
"What's wrong Haru do you want some candy?"

The world was thrown into sharp relief by a lollipop flying from Momiji's hand and hitting Haru on the nose.

"Ow." He stated blandly.  
"What ya thinking about?"  
"Death."

What's the point in life if it's taken away the only thing you've ever loved? The only thing that really mattered to you, the only thing that kept you going...

"Death? That's a bit weird isn't it?"

"You're a bit weird."

Haru scrunched his eyes closed "Sorry. I didn't mean that." He stood and stormed out of school heading home.

"But Haru it's only lunch time!"

The sick room was a small room with one bed that smelt of an old cat. It had a dull light and a bucket that was used for...she didn't even want to know what.

"Hello Isuzu."  
"Hatori...?"  
"The very same."  
"Go away."  
"You're sick."  
"Wow you _have_ been to medical school."  
"How many times have you thrown up?"  
"How many times have you asked me that question?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
She didn't answer, she'd fainted.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Haru?"

"Shh." He kissed her forehead; it felt strange, cold, the entire room swirling

"This has to be a dream."  
He barely hid the hurt in his eyes.

"Then its gotta be a good one, hey sweetheart?"  
"My head hurts."  
"Go to sleep."

_Is that a grave? What does it say?_

She opened her eyes and sat up; she was in bed, feeling worse than ever.

She glanced at the clock, 4 am, she'd only woken up once, record, must have been that good dream.


End file.
